Most Valuable Poster
The MVP (Most Valuable Poster) program for the World of Warcraft forums started on 11/11/05 for the English US forums, 10/30/06 for the English, German, and French EU forums, and 1/30/07 for the Spanish EU forums. There is no current Program for the Latin US Forums. The first four posters ever involved with this program were Faizaniel, Hyacinth, Trepas, and Palehoof, of whom all but Trepas remain as MVPs. In the initial phase, using the original forum architecture, MVP posters posted in light blue font. Later in the program they also received an animated forum avatar: an Ironhide Devilsaur from Un'goro Crater. The font was, conceptually, between grey and blue. Not quite a staff poster, but not just another player either. The light, or as some say, "Pale" blue font, indicated that Blizzard notes that poster is reliably accurate and honest in their posting, and has a history of being helpful to other posters. In the new forum architecture implemented by Blizzard, MVP posters post in a bright green font. There were many concerns that the light blue font was, alternately, too much or not enough. Some posters complained that the light blue was too close to grey and they could not tell the difference. Some others complained that the light blue was still "blue" and afforded undue recognition. Still others simply mistook MVP posters for staff members and treated them accordingly. However, the new forum structure makes it quite clear. MVPs are also asked to include MVP in their signature, to make it clear where their talents lie: UI, Customer Service, Community, and so forth. MVPs are flagged by account, rather than by character. Any alternate character on an MVP's account will also post with the same green font and Devilsaur avatar. The MVP program is not to say that no one else is helpful, nor that MVPs are 100% helpful. But for the sake of the new player, asking a question, the MVP post means "This poster is likely telling you the truth with the intent of helping you." MVPs have no special knowledge, nor moderation powers. They quite simply just remember things said previously, or know where to look up answers, and are willing and able to do so. US English MVPs :;Current :: Iriel (UI & Macros Forum) :: Alestane (UI & Macros Forum) :: Cogwheel (UI & Macros Forum) :: Lopeppeppy (UI & Macros Forum) :: Tandaa (Customer Service Forum) :: Piril (Mac Technical Support Forum) :: Faizaniel (Community) :: Hyacinth (Community) :: Kozzae (Community) :: Palehoof (Community) :: Crepe (Community) :;Previous :: Trepas (Community) Spring 2006 :: Deadlykris (Customer Service Forum) (see forum post) Wednesday, January 31, 2007 :: Thunderwulf (Technical Support Forum) (see forum post) Thursday, February 22, 2007 US Latin MVPs :;N/A EU English MVPs :;Current :: Schwick (Community) :: Highlander (Community) :;Previous :: Anvilbeard (Community) (see forum post) Monday, February 12, 2007 EU Spanish MVPs :;Current :: Sherinda (Community) :: Padrekarras (Community) EU German MVPs :;Current :: Baarab (Community) :: Karash (Community) EU French MVPs :;Current :: Gauric (Community) :;Previous :: Gnii (Community) early November, 2007 External links Blizzard's Statement on the program including FAQs: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=82238231&sid=1#1 Category:Community Category:Game Terms Category:Official forums